Liam Carter
"They say Lady Luck is a fickle mistress. Well, when you've been shot at, stabbed, hit, blown up and generally all around got your ass handed to you by some rough punks because you looked at one funny? Well... you gotta ask yourself some tough questions, but in the end all I could think of was that I got more than a few leprechauns watchin' over me." -Liam on his inherent survival skills Liam Gregory Carter is the leader of a group of Mojave citizens that came together after the second battle of Hoover Dam as well as a Knight of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. Born in the Capital, he left for the Mojave when he was eighteen, arriving two years later. History: The Beginning Liam was born on July 13th, 2258 at the East Coast Brotherhood's citadel to Knight Riley Carter and a Scribe named Cynthia Weaver. Shortly after his birth, Riley was sent on a mission by the then current Elder that would need for him to head for the Mojave. When months turned to years and Liam grew, his mother was disheartened that she never heard anything from his father. He spent most of his time among the brotherhood members, meeting a few children his age. Though his best friend was a young girl named Claire. Him and her were an inseparable pair, always causing mischief when possible. As the two got older, they began to learn how to utilize and maintain equipment like the T51b Power armor utilized by the Brotherhood, though his personal favorite weapon to use was the AEP7 Laser Pistol, utilizing it (with much difficulty) in a similar fashion to a Cowboy and his Revolver. First Lessons In the year 2275, the fourteen year old Liam was taken with a squad of Brotherhood of Steel Knights on a supply patrol alongside Claire, armed with his own slightly modified AEP7. While out there, he had his first run in with Super Mutants. He watched as a Super Mutant got to one of the Knights, tearing off a bit of the armor and then attempt to pull the man inside out. All the mutant got was a mess of gore before Liam, in his horror, shot the Mutant in the head until it's body disintegrated to Ash. As the area began to get more heated, him and Claire were tugged along, away from the danger. Just as they were closing in on the Citadel, a large Super Mutant Behemoth came charging from another area, barreling through the much smaller Super Mutants as the savage giant charged the group in a bloodlust filled frenzy. They narrowly made it into the Citadel, losing another two Knights to the beast before it was brought down by the combined forces of all the available Brotherhood Paladins. Liam had trouble sleeping after what he'd seen, the blood and screams of the first lost Knight, the sound of flesh tearing was seared into his brain. He had nightmares for weeks. The next day, he was led out to the courtyard and handed a Laser Rifle. He was confused until a Knight said he had seen the boy actually kill a Super Mutant. When asked if he could do it again, a mixture of pride and a need to prove his worth made him say yes. A live Super Mutant was brought in, the beast had been weakened a bit but was alive enough to still have some fight left. It was tied to a pole in a target range. Liam kneeled down and took aim, hesitating. As he stared at the heavily mutated human, he began to vividly remember what he'd seen one do. He took a few deep breaths, aimed and pulled the trigger, the hiss of the AER9 filling his ears as the Super Mutant was turned into a large pile of ash, it's screams of anger silenced. Last Knight On August 17th, 2277, Liam was awakened by Claire. She had asked him if he would like to come outside with her, the girl having found a way out of the Citadel at night. Him, seeing the danger she would be in if she went out alone, went with her. Once outside, they traveled around the DC ruins, Liam carrying his favorite Laser Pistol at his side. They stopped as they heard noises, hiding in a bit of rubble. They looked on as people in rusty-looking power armor walked around, picking up armor and weapons from fallen Knights and Paladins. The two continued to watch the Outcasts until they left. Thinking they were in the clear, the two attempted to exit the rubble, but Claire had gotten her leg caught, trapped in a mess of rebar. Liam attempted to free her, their panicked cries having brought attention to themselves although. Super Mutants had heard the commotion and were now coming. He looked at her, asking what he should do. Knowing her fate full well, she asked him to end it before the Super Mutants could make her suffer. With tears in his eyes, he raised his Laser Pistol and pulled the trigger. As life left her, his despair turned to rage. Those people in the Power Armor, The Outcasts. This was there fault! He returned to the citadel, collecting a Laser Rifle and some Power Armor. He left, spending the night tracking the Outcasts. Once he found them, he slaughtered them, turning each of them into piles of dust. He returned to the Citadel by mid-day, his face blank. His Power Armor covered in not only Human Blood, but that of Super Mutants as well. He carried a duffle bag, it contained the weapons and armor of the Outcasts. He promptly passed out. For the next few days, he was helped through his survivors guilt by his friends until he had returned to normal, but kept a picture of him, Claire and a few of their friends with him at all times. The day after he was finally titled a Knight of the Brotherhood, a man in a blue and yellow jumpsuit along with doctors and engineers had found their way into the Citadel. The man had a large '101' on his back. He seemed to be the same age as Liam. He never got to speak with the man, but was there for the first big battle the Brotherhood had for a long time. Fighting alongside Lyons Pride and this Lone Wanderer as well as the mechanical behemoth codenamed Liberty Prime, they all took back the Jefferson Memorial from the forces of an enemy he had never before heard of, an enemy called the Enclave. At the end of the battle, Elder Lyons had seen the Enclaves might. Weeks passed, and during one battle against the Enclave, Liberty Prime was lost. The Elder, deciding they needed outside help after the loss of their greatest ally, sent Liam on a mission. He was to meet with and request help from the Main Chapter of the Brotherhood in California (Incidentally, the same place his father headed years ago.) He said farewell to his closest friends before heading out, a Laser Rifle strapped to his back, an AEP7 on his hip. A Change of Heart It took Liam two years to reach the Mojave Wasteland, in that time, he had barely been scraping by with the water, food and medicine he had, let alone how badly damaged his armor and weapons were. The eighteen year old Brotherhood Knight had walked for miles before finally reaching his destination. As he entered the Hidden Valley bunker, he was met with slight resistance by his peers, those who disliked the East Coast Chapter for 'abandoning' their mission. He attempted to convince the Elder there, a man named McNammara to help, but he was brushd off easily. Dejected, the young Knight left, abandoning his now useless and irreparable armor and weapons with them as he left to travel the wasteland in a self-imposed exile. He had failed his friends and his home in his eyes. He had no way of knowing if they had survived their war with the Enclave or not. As he traveled the Mojave, learning to use conventional weapons a bit more, he became embroiled in the Conflict between the New California Republic, Ceasar's Legion and the enigmatic Mr. House. As the tension rose in the coming months, he saw that things were quickly going to boil over. But he also saw an opportunity to redeem himself in his eyes. Finding an old Brotherhood of Steel bunker, he armed himself with Power Armor and Laser Weaponry once more. Once the second battle of Hoover Dam had commenced, he struck. While the forces of the NCR, Legion and the New Vegas Securitrons battled, the young Knight began to reprogram damaged Securitrons, implanting them with the objective to head towards the Abandoned bunker he had come from, slowly amassing a cadre of reprogrammed Securitrons. Once the battle of Hoover Dam ended though, and the smoke settled, Liam came to a conclusion about all three factions. All wished control, but they wished for complete control. Control of both resources and people, just as the world was before the Great War. With the Legion and NCR one again retracted to a stalemate, Liam snuck off. He moved around the Wasteland, recruiting citizens without loyalties to the NCR, Legion or House. These people became the founders of the Lawmen, a new faction in the Mojave Wasteland. People who believed in Law, Order and above all else, Freedom. For three years he and his Lawmen have worked to create order in the Mojave, but even today, the twenty-one year old ranger works. Rumors circulate around where the Lawmen are based, but the most highly supported theory is that they are based in the old Brotherhood of Steel Bunker, coordinating their efforts to oppose tyranny and the vile elements of man. Personality and Traits The best ways to describe Liam would be 'Distant', 'Quiet' or 'Cold'. But despite these judgements, Liam has a strong moral code and an obligation to always do the right thing, as well as uphold the values he had been taught. Law, Order and Freedom. His way of speaking towards some could be taken as pessimistic, but in truth, his travels have given him a wisdom a bit past his age. He will talk openly about his past with the Brotherhood as well as his travels to those close to him or the Lawmen or those that support the East Coast Brotherhood's mission to protect the people of the Capital Wasteland. He grows more distant when he talks about what little he knows of his father Riley although. His intelligence is quite pronounced not only through the way he speaks but through the way he works with technology, obviously taught during his tenure as a Brotherhood Knight, which he still considers himself to be. He is a crackshot with Revolvers and Laser Weapons. Also due to his upbringing as a Technological Warrior, he does not believe in luck, always seeing things instead as preparation and execution. While in the Wasteland, he always keeps a Laser Pistol hidden in his jacket should things get rocky. But most of the time he brandishes an excellently maintained 357. Revolver. Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel